Snyphurr
Snyphurr is a GMod Monster created by YouTube user CloverNoodle. Bio Snyphurr is, according to the video "Snyphurr 4," seen as a kind of deity-like figure by the other GMod Monsters. It resides somewhere unknown, waiting to be called upon for aid with a bugle by a BLU Vagineer that calls 2Fort home. It resembles the torso and hands of a BLU Sniper inflated to an immense size while all other parts are deflated away. Like Vagineer, all of its speech is its respective class' lines reversed. When called upon, Snyphurr appears from the sky and swoops down in front of the Vagineer's target. This is where its ability is utilized. Snyphurr was created when RED Medic used a BLU sniper in a ritual that turned him into the Snyphurr, the Bugle used too call him was lost too the BLU Vagineer who continued to use it. Abilities Upon coming before its target, Snyphurr shouts at and scorns its target for, supposedly, daring to threaten it or Vagineer. It then tilts itself forward into the target's direction. Upon a few seconds of holding that position, Snyphurr reveals its face; a deformed RED Ubered sniper face. Once this happens, it uses its gaze to turn the offender into stone before flying away and awaiting the call again. However, despite it being his favorite solition to all problems, he has lesser known attacks. These include: *Literaly flying at his opponent, using trying to crush them against a wall *Summoning a heatseeking flamming Three Rune Blade, which, if it stabs target into a wall, is followed up with a stone gaze Faults Snyphurr is seen as a kind of deity by the other GMod Monsters, showing that they all obviously see him in a superior light. He is, however, not invulnerable and has his share of weaknesses. Snyphurr is apparently vulnerable to sonic attack (e.g. the main weapon of the vagiwarship), which is what puts him at a disadvantage against Crazy Machine in their encounter. His own ability is also relatively easily reversed, repelled or cancelled, either by calling in Sphai, finding a reflective surface to hold up when he uses his gaze, or bringing in a GMod Monster that counters other Monsters' abilities by sending them back at their user (Weaslecake). One time Painis Vagicake even was turned into stone by his gaze, Painis Vagicake was still able to fight with his heavy and solid stone body, later Painis Vagicake managed to defeat him when he eliminated the stone of his body. Other *Because nobody has bothered to try as yet, it is unknown if Snyphurr can be attacked and defeated successfully, however, on a deleted youtube video (due to music copyright), it tells that the only way to kill him is enter through his mouth, and plant several explosive on his face inside his corpse, this will result on him explode. *Despite what most would think, Snyphurr can not turn Snipers into more Snyphurrs. Like the Demoman says, "There can be only one!" *Seeman has proven to be immune to Snyphur's stone-gaze, in a sense. *If Snyphurr kills one Seeman with stone gaze, 4 more Seemans takes his place *On at least one occasion, Painis Cupcake has proven capable of withstanding the Snyphuur's gaze, while simultaneously emitting a similar ability in return. *A GMod Monster known as Crazy Machine is fully immune and can repel Snyphurr away using his loud screams. *Another, lesser-known GMod Monster, Sphai, is a similarly-deformed Spy that is capable of preventing Snyphurr from using its stone-gaze at all. *Dic Soupcan has been shown to be able to temporarily defeat Snyphurr in the video Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 1. He does this by throwing a Bottle o' Scrumpy at Snyphurr's face when he tries to reveal it, sending him flying backwards. However, in a follow up video (Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 2), it was implied that Dic Soupcan can be turned into stone by Snyphurr when he was held down by several Vagineers. This implies that there is a small window of opportunity to repel the Snyphurr if something is hurled at it's head with enough force to knock it backwards while it's in the midst of pulling out it's face. *He seems to be neutral, as he only kill people who attack him, and he also kills all kinds of Gmod monsters he see. External Link *Snyphurr's initial appearance *Crazy Machine VS Snyphurr *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 1 *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 2 Category:Characters